


to wake the sleeping dragon

by WizardSandwich



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, I am not funny, M/M, gotta keep everything clean except for your criminal record, i think, listen the title is a joke bc i think i'm Funny, questionably good content for this ship tbh, starscream is a perfectionist thanks, starscream is sleeby and op is also sleeby, starscream purrs you heard it here today at this time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 04:54:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19968367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WizardSandwich/pseuds/WizardSandwich
Summary: In which Optimus returns to his hab to a surprise.





	to wake the sleeping dragon

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr at @tasteful-robot-loving if you'd like!

The first thing that Optimus notices is how spotless his habsuite is. The datapads are no longer strewn across the floor and there are no more empty energon cubes on every surface. The thin layer of dust that coated rarely used furniture no longer seems to exist. In all honesty, it looks like a professional cleaner came through, systematically correcting Optimus’ mess.

Then he spots the mech resting on his berth. He recognizes him almost immediately, if not by the wings then by the paintjob.

“Starscream?” Optimus will admit he’s more than a bit surprised. He would have thought that Prowl would have taken more time before bringing the seeker here.

Starscream doesn’t even stir at Optimus’ voice. His wings shift slightly, but it is clear that he’s still deep in recharge. Optimus can only assume that Starscream had cleaned and supposes that anyone who went through the mess would be tired. Optimus had tried before.

“Starscream?” he tries again.

Starscream mumbles something, though this time his wings don’t flick. Optimus has half the mind to leave him be if he’s so tired. The problem is that Optimus also wants a nice recharge. It wouldn’t be right to slip into the berth without asking.

Optimus strides across the room and stops beside the berth. He gently pokes Starscream with a single digit. The seeker shift again, but otherwise remains unphased.

Optimus sighs. “Starscream, you can return to recharge after you let me know if I can join you,” Optimus says, loudly yet gently.

Starscream’s wings twitch again and Optimus decides on his next move. He lightly pinches the nearest one.

Starscream’s optics quickly online, “What on Cybertron are you—”

“May I join you?” Optimus interrupts. He knows he sounds more than amused and he hopes that Starscream can forgive him this once.

Starscream glares up at him, looking as if he’s about to strip Optimus’ paint. Not that Optimus finds it all that threatening after all this time, but he’d much rather recharge.

It’s another moment before Starscream sighs and scoots over, “I suppose that it wouldn’t be too much trouble. Just don’t pull that little stunt again, Prime.”

“Thank you.” Optimus slips onto the berth beside Starscream. He runs a soothing servo over Starscream’s wing in apology. Starscream shoots him another glare but doesn’t say a word. “Did you clean up?”

“I won’t tolerate living in a mess,” Starscream huffs, returning to his previous position, though he presses back so that his wings press against Optimus’ chest.

“Still, had you informed me I would have assisted you—”

“Shut up,” Starscream grumbles. “Get to recharging before I kick you out.”

Like any good Prime, Optimus obeys. He wraps on of his arms around Starscream’s waist and pulls him closer, as close as he can get.

Starscream purrs, resting his servo against Optimus’.


End file.
